A Pirate's Journey
by jburk40
Summary: An alternate version of One Piece where Luffy eats a hybrid Devil Fruit which gives him three abilities from the three classes of Devil Fruit. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so I hope it does well. This is a One Piece story as I can assume you know, but it is a different take on it. There will be some similarities to other stories on this site so if you recognize them and think I am copying them to much then just tell me. Another thing about this story is that the when Luffy eats his Devil Fruit it will be a hybrid. It will contain three different abilities from the three classes of Devil Fruit. Don't worry I won't make him overpowered with this, but to go along with this I will also give him a basic understanding of Haki and the ability to use it to some extent but not be very good at it. And another thing I'm going to give him is dual swords on the back because in my honest opinion that just looks flat out badass and the zoan power he gets will compliment the swords in a extremely badass way. So without further adoo let this awesome adventure begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

Luffy was sitting in Makino's bar enjoying a juice with Shanks and his crew when all of the sudden they heard a loud bang from the door.

"So this is what passes for pirates in this world huh?" said a voice from the entrance.

Everyone turned around to see a man in a brown coat standing in the entrance with a bunch of men standing behind him. He had a huge looking sword over his shoulder and had a very menacing look on his face. "I'm a mountain bandit you see and my friends and I are here to get some rum, so if you give me some I want have to trash this place to much." the mountain bandit said with an extremely smug look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but we are all out of rum. It seems that Shanks and his friends drank it all." Makino told the man. This did not make him happy, in fact it actually pissed him off quite a bit.

"Sorry my friend but it seems we drank this place dry, so here have this unopened bottle of rum as payment." Shanks said to the pissed off mountain bandit(to lazy to look the name up).

The bandit went up to Shanks and grabbed the bottle from him and then threw it at him. "You see I have an 8 million Berry bounty so one bottle of rum will not work for me, and seeing how this place is completely out of and sort of drink we'll be leaving."

As soon as they left Shanks and his entire crew burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. All that laughter after what just happened pissed off Luffy to the point where he went and yelled at all of them. "Why are you just laughing after being embarrassed like that, its just not right!" Luffy was at his breaking point so he punched Shanks across the face and to everyone in the rooms surprise the man went flying into a wall. At the exact moment Luffy punched him a fruit in a box caught his eye so he grabbed it and ate it.

"Luffy do you know what you just did?" Shanks asked him after getting over the initial shock of realizing that Luffy just punched him with a haki infused fist.

"What did I do?" Luffy wondered while he swallowed down the rest of that horrible tasting fruit that was in the box.

"You just used-WAIT DID YOU JUST EAT THE FRUIT THAT WAS IN THAT BOX." Shanks yelled at him after realizing what Luffy had just put into his mouth.

"Ya, but it tasted disgusting." Luffy told the man.

"YOU DUMBASS! Luffy that fruit was apart of a group of fruits called the Devil Fruits, they grant their users special powers but at the same time take away your ability to swim!" Shanks shouted at the boy. When he climbed out of the hole that was made when he got hit he walked up to Luffy and punched him in the face for being such a dumbass. What happened next scared the living shit out of everybody there... the boys head stretched all the way to the wall and then snapped right back into place a few seconds later.

"COOL, my body is super stretchy now!" Luffy exclaimed after getting over the initial shock of having his head stretch really far back.

"So that was the Gum Gum Fruit that you ate." Shanks wondered aloud. 'But why was it three different colours, makes me think that it was a hybrid but thats impossible those things are just legends.'

* * *

Luffy was on the ground getting beat up by the mountain bandits who didn't seem to notice when Shanks crew walked up to them until they heard a loud crack and one of their men was on the ground with a bullet whole in his head. They all turned around and saw the horrible sight in front of them. 'Oh shit' was the first thought that went through every bandit there.

"Let him go." Shanks demanded of the men in front of him.

"But this little shit started it." the leader said to Shanks until a thought crossed his mind. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground in front of him and disappeared.

"SHIT, he took Luffy!" Shanks yelled.

* * *

"Ha those damn pirates will never think to look for a mountain bandit at sea!" Higuma (name of the bandit) stated with joy, until the sea king that lived off the shore of the village appeared and ate him alive. At the same time the boat that Luffy and Higuma were in flipped over and to Luffy's shock he was on top of the water. The sea king then turned his gaze to Luffy until something hit him in the back of his head. The monster turned his gaze from the boy and looked at the man with the red hair and straw hat on his head. The monster then started rushing towards him until Shanks looked up with the gaze that would freeze anybody in their tracks.

The monster freaked out and ran away. Shanks then turned his gaze to the boy in the water and was about to jump in until he noticed that Luffy wasn't in the water but instead he was _on _the water. 'So it was a hybrid' Shanks thought to himself silently.

Luffy began to get up after getting over his initial shock of being on the water and then ran back to shore.

"Shanks I was on top of the water isn't it amazing!" Luffy exclaimed to the man. "Sure is Luffy, I had a feeling that the fruit that you ate was a fabled hybrid devil fruit but I never guessed it would also give you the ability over water." Shanks replied. "And another thing Luffy earlier when you punched me into the wall you used haki, do you know what that is?"

"No idea so what is it?"

"A power that I am going to teach you the basics of over these next six months."

* * *

Six months later.

"So your leaving." Luffy said to the man across from him.

"Yes I am." said man replied.

"Well I'm going to become a pirate and have a crew thats better than even you crew, and then one day I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled so that every one could hear him.

"Really now? Well if thats the case then hold onto this for me until you become a great pirate." Shanks told Luffy as he put his favorite straw hat on Luffy's head.

* * *

Ten years went by in a flash without anything really happening except for Sabo's death at the hands of the Celestrial Dragons. But in time the fated day of Luffy's departure arrived. He was standing on the dock in his red cardigan shirt, his trademark sandals and blue shorts on with a black hooded cloak he had received as a parting gift from Dadan and her group. The cloak hid the two swords that were sheathed on his back that he Shanks had told Makino to hold onto until he turned 13. "All right its finally time to leave and to start my adventure!" And with that Luffy finally left his for his long awaited adventure into the world of a pirate.

* * *

**Ok finally got the part of the story that I was dreading the most out of the way. I know that there are people waiting to see what Luffy's third power is but you'll have to wait a little bit and by that I mean either next chapter or the one after that. And before you get all pissed at me for giving him two swords it just looks flat out BA. **

**All right guys I will see you next time and please when you review just know that criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Cruise Ship

**Welcome to the second chapter of APJ.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cruise Ship

"Whats that you got there Coby?" a voice asked from somewhere outside the barrel that Luffy had fallen asleep in.

"I-its a barrel of beer that I thought I would bring out to you guys." said a very scared and childish voice.

"Really? Well lets have some right now." the first voice said.

"B-but if Lady Alvida found out she would be really mad if she found out."

"Thats why you're not going to tell her, isn't that right Coby?"

"Y-yes." the second voice that Luffy assumed was Coby.

He didn't have very much time to think about what he was going to do next so he did the first thing that came to mind, he turned himself into water. When the man busted open the lid of the barrel to discover that the only thing in it was water he was very mad. He proceeded to tip over the barrel and to have all the contents spill out over the floor.

"I thought you said that there was beer in that barrel but all I found was some stupid water!" the man screamed at Coby.

"I-I thought that there was beer in that honestly." Coby stuttered as he backed away from the slowly approaching man.

Luffy watched all this from his view on the ground. "You know, you really shouldn't pick on a defenceless boy its just not right." The men in the room looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find anything. "Just so you know looks truly can be deceiving." he said to the men after they gave up their search. The men started looking for him again and to everyone in the rooms surprise (except for Luffy who was laughing on the inside) the water that was on the floor went and turned itself into a person. The man before them had a smile on his face as he rose from the ground.

As soon as the pirates got over the shock of seeing water turn into a man they rushed in an attempt to kill him but he simply punched them and they all went down in a matter of seconds. Luffy then turned his gaze to the frightened boy.

"Do you know if there is any food on this ship?" he asked Coby.

Coby was startled by the man in front of him question. "I think so." he answered when he recovered. The two then began walking around the ship until they discovered the location of all the food. When they entered the room Luffy immediately opened up a barrel full of apples.

"My names Coby by the way." He told the man.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy." he said to Coby while one biting apples.

"So how did you do that thing with the water in that other room?" Coby asked Luffy hoping he would be able to learn the trick to what he did.

"I ate a Devil Fruit that allows me to turn my body into water when I was seven." he replied while still eating the apples.

"Oh." Coby said a little depressed that he wouldn't be able to do that.

"So how did you become a pirate Coby?" Luffy asked.

"I, uh, went to go fishing in my village and got into a boat and ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I found out that the boat I had taken actually belonged to a bunch of pirates." he said embarrassed at what he said.

"So you don't want to be a pirate?" Luffy questioned.

"No! I want to be a marine, but if I try to leave Lady Alvida will clobber me with her club." Then to Coby's surprise Luffy stood up and walked over to him then hit him on the head. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because I don't like you." was all that Luffy said to him.

"What is your dream Luffy?" Coby asked after a few minutes.

"To be the King of the Pirates."

"Oh...WAIT WHAT?!"

"To be the King of the Pirates."

"But that would mean that you would have to get the legendary treasure the One Piece which means you would have to go to the Grand Line, and that also means you're a pirate."

"Yep."

"But thats impossible!" Coby exclaimed.

Luffy then went and hit Coby again for doubting him.

"Well its time to go Coby." Luffy said after he hit Coby.

"B-b-but what about Lady Alivida?" Coby asked.

"What about her?"

"She'll kill you when she finds out what you did to those guys in the other room!"

"If she gets in my way I'll just have to kick her ass." Luffy stated.

* * *

Luffy and Coby made their way to the deck of the ship only to be stopped by a very large almost whale like woman.

"Coby, who is the fairest lady in all of the sea?" The whale asked the boy.

"Hey Coby is this tub of whale shit Alvida?"

Everybody that heard Luffy say this instantly sweat-dropped at the statement. Alvida was clearly pissed at the statement because the look on her face was of sheer anger towards the man in the straw hat and black cloak.

"KILL THAT MAN!" she shouted at her crew. As soon as they heard this command they immediately went to attack the man, but when they looked at the stairs that he had come up from he wasn't there. They looked around in confusion for the man but he was nowhere to be found.

"Shishishi, I never did get why people never look up when searching for someone." said Luffy who's voice came out of nowhere.

When the pirates looked up what they saw wasn't a man but instead a two tailed monkey wearing the same outfit as the man in the straw hat. The only noticeable difference between the two was that this monkey had two swords in his tails.

The monkey dropped down from his perch above the pirates and then proceeded to beat up everybody there except Alvida who he saved for last. When he finished with her crew he turned around and put his swords away. The monkey then turned into Luffy who had a big stupid grin on his face.

"Oh man, its been a while since I used that ability to actually fight somebody." Luffy said while smiling like a fool.

Alvida looked at him in horror until she realized something.

"I see that you have eaten one of the Devil Fruits." she said to Luffy.

"Yep it was a hybrid Devil Fruit so it gave me more than one ability." Luffy said to her. "Would you like to see another one?"

He didn't wait for a reply because as soon as he said that he stretched his arm back impossibly far.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" was all he said as he ran towards Alvida as his arm began coming back to him at a rapid speed. The arm then crashed into Alvida sending her flying off into the distance.

"Come on Coby lets go." he said to the wide eyed boy.

"R-right." he said when he regained his composure.

The two boys got into one of the life boats.

"Ready Coby?" Luffy asked.

"Ya." the boy responded.

Luffy pulled out one of his swords and cut the ropes that held the boat in the air. The boat dropped a good 50 feet before it hit the water. As soon as it hit a certain orange haired person in the boat next to them got a wide eyed expression when the boys landed. As soon as the boat stopped rolling up and down Luffy made eye contact with the woman in the other boat and time seemed to slow down for just a second but then everything went back to normal. Luffy and Coby then took off from the ship headed to their next destination of who knows where.

* * *

A couple hours later.

"Hey Coby do you know who Roronoa Zoro is?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I do! He is the famous bounty hunter who everyone refers to as a demon!" Coby shouted at Luffy.

"Shishishi, sounds like a perfect first person to join my crew!" Luffy announced

And with that Luffy and Coby headed off towards Roronoa Zoro who would be the first member of Luffy's crew.

* * *

**All right finally done with this chapter, and didn't I say that the two swords would go great with Luffy's zoan power because in my opinion a two tailed monkey with two swords sounds pretty freaking sweet to me. **

**Criticism is welcome in your review and see you next time guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot the most important thing to add when making this story and that was the disclaimer. So just so you know I do not own One Piece, that belongs to Oda.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Swordsman

It took one day for Luffy and Coby to arrive in Shells Town. As soon as they arrived the fist thing that they did was look for a restaurant seeing as how the boys had run out of food 2 hours after they left the cruise ship due to a certain someone eating all of their food. They ended up finding a bar where they were able to afford the food with the little money that had on them.

"I wonder where we can find this Roronoa Zoro guy." Luffy stated after he finished eating. As soon as he said Zoro's name every person who was in the bar jumped out of their seats with a scared look on their faces.

"Luffy maybe you shouldn't say his name out loud." Coby said in hushed voice after he saw the people in the bar reactions.

"Why not?"

"Because he is commonly known as a demon!"

"Shishishi! Whatever, I'm still making him join my crew!"

After the boys finished eating they left the bar and headed for the marine base that they saw. When they reached it Luffy jumped up the the top of the wall so that he could get a better look around. This shocked Coby because he was afraid that by doing this Luffy would get arrested by marines before he could even start his adventure.

"Is that him?" Luffy asked which startled Coby out of his thoughts. Coby managed to jump up next to Luffy and looked to where he was pointing. Tied to a wooden pole was a man in a white short sleeve shirt with black and green pants on and bandana of the same color on his head.

"That is definitely him!" Coby said with a scared tone.

"All right I'm gonna go talk to him!" Luffy exclaimed after Coby confirmed his suspicions.

"Are you cr-" Coby was cut off by the small thud of something next to him. The sound almost caused him to lose his footing. When the two looked over they saw a later and a little girl climbing it. When she saw them she looked over at them and told them to be quiet by putting a finger to her mouth. She jumped over the wall which almost gave Coby a heart attack. She walked up to Zoro carrying a bag in her arms. She told him that they were rice balls that she had made for him and she attempted to give them to him. Every time he refused them and each time he did he sounded more aggressive.

"Picking on little children now are we Roronoa?"

Everyone present looked over to see a man with blonde hair and a purple suit walking over to Zoro followed by a bunch of marines. The man turned out to be Helmeppo son of the marine Captain who was stationed in Shell Town. He took one of the little girls rice balls even though she told him that they weren't for him. As soon as he ate it he spit it out saying that there was sugar in it instead of salt like there was supposed to be. He hit the little girl across the face and told one of the marines to throw her over the wall. The man did as he was told even though he didn't want to. When he tossed the girl over Luffy jumped up and grabbed her so that she wouldn't get hurt in her fall. He set her down and told Coby that he should take her home and that he would find them after he talked to Zoro. After Coby left with girl Luffy looked to see if Helmeppo had left. When he saw that he was gone Luffy jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked the strange man with the straw hat that was standing in front of him.

"I want you to join my pirate crew." Was all that Luffy said to the man on the post.

"So you gave up on life and became a criminal, huh?"

"I didn't give up on life, becoming a pirate has always been something I wanted to do."

"Why is that?"

"Because, becoming the Pirate King is my dream!"

"Thats a stupid dream."

"Ya, well its my dream so deal with it. You gonna join my crew or not?"

"No, I have a promise to fulfil here. But if Helmeppo goes back on his word I might."

"Ok." Luffy turned to leave but before he did Zoro stopped him and told him to hand him that rice ball on the ground.

* * *

When Luffy found Coby he was busy talking to Rika and her mother about something. When Luffy walked in Coby ran up to him and asked him if Zoro accepted. Luffy then told them about what happened after they left and that Zoro wouldn't join because he had a promise to Helmeppo that he had to fulfil. Rika told them that the reason he had a promise to fulfil was because he had beaten up Helmeppo's pet wolf and then Helmeppo threatened to kill him if he didn't stay tied up the post for a month without food and water. After Rika finished telling them this story they heard Helmeppo outside telling everybody how he was going to execute Zoro in 3 days. Needless to say Luffy was extremely pissed off. He asked Helmeppo what happened to the promise that they made. He told Luffy that only and idiot would believe something like that. Luffy then punched Helmeppo into a wall knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"You're going to be executed in 3 days." Luffy stated plainly to Zoro as he stood in front of him.

"How do you know?" Zoro asked.

"Helmethead was talking about it in town."

"That double crossing bastard!"

"So you'll join me now?"

"Looks like I don't have much say in the matter. So can you go get my swords?"

"Alright." With that Luffy was off to go and get Zoro's swords. As he ran away he heard sounds coming from the top of the base so he thought that that would be a good first place to look.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" With that Luffy launched his way to the top of the marine base but he accidentally overshot his launch and ended up missing the building and being launched into the air over the base. A tall object caught his eye so he partially transformed and used one of his two tails to grab onto the object and swing himself around onto the ground. He landed right in the middle of a bunch of marines, though he barley noticed them as he looked for a door. He finally saw it and ran straight to it without even noticing the furious marine Captain who had almost cut his head off. As he ran down the stairs he saw a familiar purple suit so he ran after it. When he caught up with Helmeppo he grabbed him and asked him where he could find Zoro's swords. Helmeppo told him that they were in his room. Luffy then threw him into the wall of a room he was passing by. The room that he threw Helmeppo into was the same one that the orange haired thief was in. The sudden appearance of Helmeppo scared her.

As Luffy was running and checking every room he ran past he thought that it might have been a good idea to ask Helmeppo which room was his. He finally found it after a couple minutes of searching. The room itself looked like it should have been for a girl. Luffy didn't notice this as he spotted three swords in the corner of the room. Not knowing which one belonged to Zoro he grabbed all of them. After he had tied them around his back he looked out the window and noticed that Coby was down there trying to help out Zoro but they were being surrounded by marines. 'Looks like he isn't a total coward' Luffy thought as he launched himself out of the window towards the fight below.

* * *

Coby was staring at the barrel of the gun that was pointed at him. 'I'm going to die but at least its doing something good' was the only thought that crossed his mind as he looked at the man who was pointing the gun at him and was preparing to fire. At least that was his only thought until he saw a object fast approaching them from the window of the marine base and then that thought changed to 'What the hell is that?!'

* * *

Luffy had landed just in time to catch all of the bullets with his body before they hit Coby and Zoro. All of the bullets just stretched him out until they shot back out hitting all of the people that shot at him. This shocked all of the marines.

"I didn't know which sword was yours so I grabbed all of them." Luffy said to Zoro as he turned around.

"They're all mine, but never-mind that, what are you?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"I'm a rubberman!" He said that as if it explained everything.

"Whatever hand me one of my swords so I can cut through my bindings."

Luffy handed the white sword to Zoro who quickly cut his bindings. He did this just in time because the marines were just getting over the initial shock of what they had seen. They were preparing to fire but were stopped when all of their guns were cut in half. Standing in between all of them was Zoro.

"Now that I am a pirate know this Captain, if you ever get in the way of my dream or I am forced to abandon it for any reason I will not hesitate to kill you!" He said this with such ferocity in his voice.

"And what dream would that be?" Luffy asked curious at how the man would answer.

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world!" That was Zoro's answer.

"Shishishi! The King of the Pirates could have nothing less on his crew."

With that Zoro proceeded to take the marines down one by one until the last one left was the captain.

"I am Marine Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan and I will not lose to a bunch of rookie pirates!" The brute shouted. He was not going to lose to these wimpy little kids. As he shouted this he failed to notice that the man in the straw hat had disappeared and was standing behind him with one of his swords in his hand. Luffy took the blunt edge of his sword and hit the man over the back of the head with it.

"So much for that statement." Luffy said while trying to contain his laughter at how weak the marine was after that statement.

"I mean you did hit him pretty hard so no wonder he's unconscious." Zoro joked after seeing his new captain's display of strength.

"Shishishi! But I expected more of a fight than that." Luffy couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "All right lets go get some food!"

"I couldn't agree more." Zoro said before he collapsed from hunger. After all 9 days with no food can't be good for your health.

* * *

"How did you manage to eat more than me?" Zoro asked Luffy as they sat in the bar that Rika's mom owned.

"Shishishi! I don't know I'm just always hungry." Luffy stated.

Coby just sat in at the table behind them and stared in shock. That was when the marines walked in. They told the men that even though they had saved their village they would have to go for being pirates but they wouldn't be reported. The villagers were angry that the marines were telling their saviours that they had to go. As Luffy and Coby got up and were about to leave Luffy told the marines that Coby wanted to join them. The man said that he could join since he was being suggested to join them by their saviour.

As Luffy and Zoro set off from the town they saw the marines salute them in thanks for saving them. In the middle of all the marines stood Coby who was crying at the sight of his friend leaving but he was also thankful for him giving him the opportunity to be in the marines.

Luffy smiled as he lost sight of the town. He had finally got his first crew mate! This was going to be a fun adventure!

* * *

**Another chapter finished. I think this one was the most annoying to write because I had to do it twice because the first time I did it I lost all of the data for it. But anyways thanks for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated recently I just haven't had the chance to because I've been on vacation. One Piece doesn't belong to me it belongs to Oda.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Thief and The Clown:

"So your telling me that you ate a devil fruit that gave you three abilities?" Zoro questioned Luffy one day while they were out at sea.

"Ya its pretty awesome." Was Luffy's only response to Zoro's question.

"Okay then, now we need to get some food. Why don't you use those water powers of yours to get us some fish." Zoro told Luffy.

"Sorry no can do. I'm not good enough with my abilities to do that."

"Well shit. Now what do we do?"

"I have no idea." Luffy stated as he looked up. When he looked up he saw a huge bird flying over head. "Look Zoro, I found us some food."

Zoro looked up at what Luffy was looking at. "Great now how do we get it?"

"Shishishi, leave that to me." Zoro looked over to see Luffy crouch down on the deck.

"What are you going to do?" His only response was Luffy's lower body turning in to water and then launching him up into the sky while saying "Water Cannon!" He watched as Luffy approached the bird only to see him get stuck in its mouth and not come back down. "Shit!" Zoro shouted when the bird took off with Luffy. He grabbed the oars and started rowing after him as fast as he could.

* * *

"Shishishi, this bird was bigger than I expected but now I can see a island in the distance." Luffy said out loud as he was stuck in the birds mouth. When they got to the island Luffy was about to turn his body into water so he could get down but the bird got shot out of the sky by a cannon ball.

Luffy crashed into the ground causing a huge crater to form where he landed. When the dust cleared he looked around and saw four people. They all had surprised looks on their faces. The orange haired girl was the first one to recover from her shock.

"Hey boss now that your here you can take care of these guys for me." She said confusing Luffy. She then ran away. The men then looked at Luffy like they were gonna kill him. Luffy looked over his shoulder in time to see one of the men rushing him. When he got close Luffy just moved a fraction of an inch causing the man to miss him. Luffy grabbed the man by the head and then threw him at his comrades knocking them all over and at the same time knocking them unconscious.

"Now that thats over with time to find some food." He said.

"Hey you over here I know where you can get some food." Luffy looked over to see the orange haired girl from before standing there waving him over.

"Lead the way." He told her as he followed after her.

* * *

"So whats your name?" Luffy asked the girl when he ate all the food in the house. When he got a good look at her he realized she was in fact very pretty.

"I'm Nami and I'm a thief." She replied to him.

"Just out of curiosity are you any good at navigating?" Luffy asked her.

"Are you kidding, I'm the best navigator in the world!" Nami exclaimed.

"Great! You should join my crew!" Luffy shouted very excitedly.

"What kind of crew is it?"

"A pirate crew."

"NO! I hate pirates!"

"Why is that?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Oh, okay."

Just then an idea sprung up in Nami's mind. "I'll join you if you help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I need your help stealing a map of the Grand Line from Buggy the Clown. He's the guy who took over this island."

"Okay I'll help you!" Luffy could barely hide his excitement at the fact that he was going to get a navigator and a map of the Grand Line. Nami then tied up Luffy with a rope and told him that it was part of the plan when he asked her why she was doing that.

* * *

Nami lead Luffy up to a big tent on the island. At the tent there was a party going on.

"Hey Buggy, I've got something for you!" Nami shouted up at Buggy.

Buggy looked over at her and was surprised. "Well if it isn't the thief who tried to steal from me. What have you got that will make it so I won't kill you where you stand?"

"My old boss. He's the one who told me to steal from you, but I got sick of him so I'm going to give him to you in hopes of you letting me join your crew." Nami told him.

"Alright then welcome to the Buggy Pirates!" Buggy shouted with glee. "Lets have a party in honour of our new crew mate Nami!"

Luffy was put into a cage where he sat while the party commenced. He was watching the proceedings while he thought about all of the food. That was when Buggy decided to demonstrate his Buggy Balls to Nami. When she saw what it did she was terrified.

"Now Nami to show your loyalty to me blow up your old boss." Buggy told Nami. The only thought in her mind when she heard this was that if she did she would be no better than pirates. She looked up at Luffy who was sitting in the cage nodding his head and mouthing words to Nami. It took her a while to figure out what he was saying and when she realized it she was shocked. He was telling her to do go ahead and shoot the cannon at him and that everything would be okay. She barely noticed the matches Buggy had put in her hand get taken out of it. She didn't notice anything until the cannon went off and hit Luffy. He was blown to a million pieces right in front of her and she could have stopped it.

Zoro was watching the whole thing as he made his way up the stairs to where Luffy and the Buggy Pirates were. He saw his captain get hit with the cannon ball and only smirked.

All of the Buggy Pirates were laughing at his death and how he was pretty much evaporated into thin air. Nami was on the ground crying when she finally realized that all of the pirates were laughing. She was so angry that she took the staff pieces she had strapped to her thigh and put them together and then hit over the head of one of the pirates that was closest to her. When she did this all of the pirates turned to her and stopped laughing. Buggy looked at her. "So your betraying me huh, Nami?" He asked her. "Let me show you what happens to the people who betray me!" With those words all of the pirates pulled out their weapons and went to attack her. That was when something ran in front of her and took out all of the pirates standing there.

"Luffy, don't you think that its cruel to play such a sick joke on an innocent girl?" The man said. When he said this everyone who was still standing looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shishishi, come on Zoro do you have to ruin my fun?" At the sound of the voice everyone looked around only to see nothing there. Then to everyone theres horror something started to rise up from the puddle that was on the ground where the cage used to be. When the shape emerged fully everyone was surprised to see the guy that they thought was just blown up standing there without a scratch on him. "Now that everyone nows I'm still here why don't we start the real party?"

"Sounds like a great idea, I've been looking for a fight for a while now." Zoro said with a sinister grin on his face.

"The true party has now begun!" Luffy shouted.

"Yessir, Captain." Zoro said. And with that the fight had finally begun.

* * *

**That was a cliffhanger I know but I didn't know where to go from there right now. I will later. On another note this might be the first story where the Buggy Ball gets fired at Luffy. Its the only one that I know of. And those of you who like the mayor and ChouChou don't worry they will show up in the next chapter.**

**Remember to review and criticism is welcome. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Beat Down

* * *

Luffy looked around at all of the assembled people. His eyes settled on Nami as she looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. He then looked to Buggy to see that he had amused look on his face at what he saw in front of him. Luffy saw Zoro in his peripheral vision. Zoro was holding off about three of Buggy's men with ease. He saw Zoro grinning at him and he seemed ready to beat some people. "Lets go Zoro." Luffy said to the man which caused his grin to get bigger at the thought that he would get some action.

Zoro pushed away all of the men in front of him with ease and then turned around to find a man on a unicycle in front of him. The man was holding a sword in his hand.

"So your Roronoa Zoro, the famed bounty hunter. I have always wanted to test my swordsmanship against you to see which one of us is better." The man said to Zoro.

"I'm no longer a bounty hunter, but I'll accept your challenge." Zoro replied.

Zoro drew his white sword _Wado Ichimonji _from its scabbard and put it into his mouth. After he did that he took the bandana he had around his arm and put it onto his head. "Let us begin."

"With pleasure!" The man exclaimed immediately charging Zoro.

Luffy watched that whole event up until they first clashed swords. He turned around to face Buggy and had his straw hat cover his eyes. He took off his cloak which revealed the swords he had on his back. He threw his cloak over to Nami who was still looking shocked. "Hold this and don't lose it." He told her while still looking at Buggy. He then started walking forward while Buggy's men ran up and tried to hit him. He dodged all of their attacks by just moving a few millimetres. When he got within a hundred feet of Buggy he grabbed to of the men who had just attacked him and then threw them at Buggy. While he was distracted Luffy rushed forward while drawing one of his swords. When Buggy knocked his men out of the way he had no time to react as he was decapitated right at that moment. Luffy put his sword away and turned around and started walking towards Nami who was know surprised by what Luffy just did. After he took five steps he sensed a presence right behind him and barely had time to dodge. The severed hand shot right past him and hit Zoro who was still in the middle of his fight. It got him right through the stomach. Luffy turned around to see Buggy standing there without a head. He looked down and saw Buggy's head was laughing.

"Hahahaha, I just took out Roronoa Zoro in one hit!" Buggy exclaimed while laughing like a lunatic.

Luffy got angry as he watched this and then turned around and hit an unsuspecting Buggy down where the sun don't shine. He didn't see the look on Buggy's face as he sprinted passed Nami and grabbed his cloak before he ran up to Zoro. He grabbed Zoro and threw him over his shoulder before turning back to Nami who had just gotten up and was running over to them while Buggy's men chased after her. "Hurry up Nami!" He shouted at the girl before turning around and running away from the scene with an injured Zoro over his shoulder.

* * *

When they got far enough away Luffy slowed down and caught his breath. He looked over his shoulder to see Nami a little ways back. When she reached him she looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. When she caught her breath she turned to Luffy with a furious look in her eye.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screamed at him.

"I-I'm sorry I thought it would have been funny." He said in a quiet voice.

"Well it wasn't just so you know. Also what the hell was that?" She asked after calming down a bit.

"What was what?" Luffy asked confused.

"How did you come up out of the water like that?"

"Oh that. You see I'm a water man. I ate a Devil Fruit that gave me that power."

"A Devil Fruit?"

"Ya, they're magical fruits that give the person who ate them special powers. Normally the price for eating one is that you lose the ability to swim, but since I'm made out of water I don't have that problem."

"That is very interesting..." The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by a grumbling Zoro.

"I forgot that I had you on my shoulder Zoro." Luffy said with a grin.

"Of course you did." Zoro mumbled. "Just set me down." He said in a louder more audible voice.

Luffy set him on the ground. He then began to look around when he noticed a dog sitting in front of what looked like a pet food store. He walked up to it and squatted down in front of it. He was about to pet it before the dog started to growl at him.

"What are you doing to Chouchou!?" A voice exclaimed. Luffy looked around and saw an old man wearing what appeared to be armour. He then looked at the dog.

"So your names Chouchou huh?" He asked the dog before turning around to face the old man. "Nothing, I was just trying to pet him." Luffy told him. "By the way why does he just sit here? Is he waiting for someone?"

"No, no he's not." The old man told him. He then began to explain the story behind the dog. When he finished the story Nami coughed to alert them of her presence.

"Now that your finished with that I was wonder if there was somewhere we can put him." She said gesturing to Zoro who was on the ground bleeding.

"Oh, of course, right this way." He told them motioning for them to follow after him. "My name is Boodle by the way. I'm the village chief"

"I'm Luffy and the bleeding guy over there is Zoro." Luffy said introducing himself to Boodle.

"I'm Nami." Nami said.

* * *

While Zoro was inside of Boodle's house sleeping Luffy was sitting indian style in front of Chouchou while staring at him. Nami was off to the side talking with Boodle when all of the sudden they heard Chouchou growl. Turing over to look at him they could only watch in horror as a huge lion with a man sitting on top of it swatted Luffy with it's paw and sending him flying through some houses. The lion turned to look over at the pet food store and tried to enter only to be stopped by Chouchou. When it looked down it swatted Chouchou out of the way. It then went into the store and ate all of the food while Boodle and Nami looked on in horror. When it came back out the rider turned around and lit the building on fire. He then looked over and saw Nami and Boodle trying to hide. He walked his lion up to them and gave them a fierce look. When he got close and the lion opened it's jaw and roared Nami screamed.

* * *

Luffy after having just been sent through about five houses was getting up and dusting himself off when he heard the lion's roar and then Nami's scream. 'Shit!' He thought to himself as he began sprinting to the sound. When he got there what he saw made him furious. The pet food store was on fire and Chouchou was all bruised and bloody and seemed to have a broken leg. Luffy looked up to see a man on a lion approaching Nami and the village chief. With his hat over his eyes he took off his cloak and walked up to a limping Chouchou. "Watch this for me okay." He told the little white dog. Without waiting for a response Luffy began his transformation. His arms became longer and he took off his shoes and put them with his cloak because now his feet had posable thumbs on them. Over the top part in the back of his pants two tails grew out, both of which were seven feet long and looked really strong. Next he began to grow dark black hair all over his body and his face changed into that of a monkey. When his transformation finished he took off in a blinding speed that was to fast for the human eye. The only way to know he was there is the blur he left when moving.

Moji the Beast Tamer was sitting on top of his lion Richie and was just about to kill the old man and orange haired woman in front of him. He was not expecting what happened next. Luffy came out of nowhere. He was to fast for Moji to see so he didn't see the fist aimed straight for his face. Moji was launched off of Richie and sent flying through several buildings. Richie looked up when he felt the weight of his rider disappear. He barely saw a black shape on top of him before he felt something wrap around his throat. Before he cold look to see what it was he got sent flying through the air flipping while he went. As he was flying he saw what looked like a two tailed monkey turn into a human who looked just like the one that he sent flying through the buildings earlier.

Luffy looked around and saw a box of pet food on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to Chouchou who was standing over by his cloak and shoes, while ignoring Nami shouting at him.

"I'm sorry but this is all I could save from the wreckage." He told the dog in a low voice. The dog looked up at him and barked as if saying "thank you". Luffy stood up and grabbed his cloak and shoes. He looked in the direction of Buggy with only one eye covered by his hat. The look on his face was one of pure hate. He put his cloak and shoes on and started walking towards Buggy. When he passed the house Zoro was sleeping in the man walked out of the doorway. He joined his captain standing slightly behind him and off to the right side.

"Let's go Zoro." Luffy said in a fierce growl. "We've got a circus that has overstayed it's welcome."

"Yessir Captain." Zoro said in a low tone. They were off to defeat Buggy.

As they walked away Nami was standing there staring after them with a wondering expression on her face. The only though going through her mind was that Luffy wasn't like any pirate she had ever met in her life. She looked over to see the chief take off after them saying that this was his town and he would protect it himself. Nami soon followed after them to see what was going to happen.

* * *

**Kind of cliffhanger I know but I found this a good way to end it.**

**Review please. Criticism welcome and as always see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece which really sucks.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Zoro vs Cabaji Round 2

* * *

Luffy and Zoro made their way towards Buggy. Luffy's eyes couldn't be seen because they were hidden underneath his hat. Zoro was tying his bandana around his head which was a sign that he was going to go all out. Nami and Boodle were just a little behind them. Boodle had a angry look on his face and Nami had a blank stare that didn't betray the wondering thoughts that she had in her mind. 'Why would a pirate of all people be so mad about someone destroying something that had nothing to do with him'. The idea was so perplexing to her that she never realized that Luffy and Zoro had stopped until she walked right into Luffy's back and fell over. When she looked up from her place on the ground she could see that Luffy was looking up at Buggy who was standing up by his tent.

"GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled up at Buggy who was staring at them in pure shock and wondering how they had defeated Mohji without so much as a scratch on them. At least that was until Luffy called him big nose. Then he was extremely pissed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!" He yelled back at Luffy, the anger in his voice not hidden at all.

"You, ya big nosed freak!" Was his response.

"We'll see about that. Men fire the Buggy Ball!"

After recovering from the initial shock of having their captain insulted by Luffy, Buggy's men loaded the cannon and fired it at Luffy. Nami, Zoro, and Boodle started to run away and were yelling at Luffy to do the same but he just stood there without moving a muscle. What happened next made all of Buggy's men almost crap themselves in fear. Luffy reached a hand up and _caught _the cannon ball without causing it to explode. Everyone was so dumbfounded that the cannon ball was shot that they didn't register Luffy cocking his arm back and throwing the ball back at them. When they did realize it, it was already to late because the cannon ball was almost upon them. As soon as they started running away from it there was an explosion which knocked down the crew.

When the smoke cleared Luffy was admiring his handiwork when he noticed four of Buggy's men get thrown to the side. Behind them was an unharmed Buggy and Cabaji.

"Cabaji go take care of him." Buggy told his first mate. The man grinned and pulled his unicycle and sword out.

"With pleasure, Captain." Cabaji replied.

He jumped off the platform and went to rush Luffy only to be blocked by Zoro who had all three swords drawn.

"This guy is mine Luffy." Zoro told his young captain.

"All right then." Luffy said back to him. He then sat down on the ground to watch how this fight played out.

Zoro stood there holding off Cabaji with his swords until the man kicked Zoro in his wound and knocked him off balance for a second. That second was all Cabaji needed because he jumped over Zoro and landed behind him with his sword raised high ready to end Zoro. Right before Zoro got decapitated he turned around and used one of his swords to block Cabaji's strike and rolled out of the way. Before he could do anything though Cabaji shouted **Arsonist Technique **and breathed out fire at Zoro. Zoro dodged the attack and got back on his feet. He was pissed that this guy had the nerve to call himself a swordsman. He rushed at Cabaji only for him to shout **A Hike in the Mountains **and then ride his unicycle up the side of a building. Zoro was about to chase after him but didn't when he saw Cabaji jump off the building and try to impale him with an aerial strike only to miss. 'Time to end this' Zoro thought but before he could do anything a bunch of tops came out of nowhere and tried to kill him. **Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops **was all that Zoro heard when dodging the tops.

While Buggy was watching this he decided to help out his first mate so he launched his hand at Zoro hoping to impale him again, but was stopped when he felt something wrap around his hand and stop the attack. He looked over to see a tail coming out of the straw hatted bastard (as he so named Luffy) was sitting on the ground with something coming out of his back that looked like a tail had wrapped around his hand and was holding it there squeezing it painfully.

"This isn't your fight so stay out of it." He heard Luffy say.

Zoro who had managed to avoid the tops was ready to end this fight. He placed two of his swords across his chest and put the one in his mouth horizontally between them. With a cry of **Oni Giri **he slashed Cabaji right across the chest. Cabaji fell to the ground with three sword marks across his chest and he was bleeding.

"How were we defeated by a group of wannabe pirates?" Cabaji asked as he bled on the ground.

"We're not wannabe pirates, we _are _pirates." Zoro replied to him. "Now that thats over, I'm going to take a nap. You better win Luffy."

"You can count on it Zoro." Luffy told his first mate. He then looked up at Buggy with his hat shadowing his eyes. "I believe that this is yours." He told Buggy and threw the hand up at him with his tail disappearing from sight while he took his cloak off and threw at Zoro who was settling down to take a nap. He also threw his swords over at Zoro who grabbed them and gave Luffy a questioning look. "I'm not going to need them for this fight." Was the reply he gave Zoro without ever looking away from Buggy. "Now then let us begin." He said to Buggy who had a smug look on his face.

"With pleasure!" Buggy replied

The fight between captains had now begun.

* * *

**All right got this chapter done. I realize it was short. Also tell me how good the fight was. I need to know how much more work on them I need.**

**See you next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 finally a good Luffy fight. Also end of orange town arc final chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't Touch My Hat. Luffy vs Buggy the Final Battle

* * *

"Let's go." Luffy said up to Buggy.

"With pleasure!" Buggy replied.

As soon as those words were said Luffy was rushing at Buggy with his arm stretched back and twisted. Before Buggy could move he found a **Gum Gum Rifle** in his face. He was knocked off of his feet and onto his butt in a matter of seconds. Luffy's arm returned to him and he was running to Buggy again. Before Luffy could attack again he found Buggy had sent a **Chop Chop Cannon **at his face. He didn't have time to dodge so he turned his body into water and the hand went right through him.

"You straw hatted bastard!" Buggy yelled at Luffy when his attack went through his head. Buggy was pissed at Luffy. For some reason this kid really made him angry. It had partly something to do with being called big nose by this kid but there was more to it than that. He couldn't figure out what it was but he knew it had something to do with the hat. Buggy lost his train of thought when he heard Luffy yelling up at him.

"Don't make fun of my hat. This was a gift to me from Shanks!" Luffy yelled up at Buggy.

"No wonder seeing it pisses me off so much! That red haired bastard ruined my life!" That was when Buggy went into his rant about the treasure map he found and how he faked eating a devil fruit and was going to sell it after he found the treasure on the bottom of the ocean. He then went on to tell him how he hid the fruit from Shanks who had scared him so he hid it in his mouth. After Shanks had left he came back to tell Buggy something and scared him again which caused Buggy to eat the fruit which was still in his mouth. He then got mad at Shanks and fell over board off his small boat and fell into the ocean only for Shanks to save him from drowning. That was when Zoro cut in.

"So he saved your life?"

"Thats not the point you bastard. He ruined my chances of getting the treasure at the bottom of the ocean. Now I'm going to get every treasure on land!" Buggy yelled.

"Whatever." Luffy said. This comment made Buggy really mad. He used his hand that was still behind Luffy and raised it off the ground. He produced three knives from in between the fingers of his hand and stabbed three holes through Luffy's hat and knocking it off of his head. Buggy had his hand return to him while laughing that he just destroyed that damn red hairs precious hat. He heard some of his men who avoided the main brunt of the explosion behind him start to get up and he started to laugh even harder. To him he thought he had won the fight.

Meanwhile Luffy was staring at his now ruined hat that was now on the ground with three holes in it. He walked over to it and picked it up. He was holding it while staring at it with his bangs covering his eyes, when he mumbled something.

Buggy heard him say something. "What did you say?"

"I said... DON'T TOUCH MY HAT!" Luffy shouted while looking up. When he looked up a overpowering force came out of him knocking all of his men unconscious again along with the village chief who was to stunned to move.

Zoro cracked one eye open when he felt the force come from his captain and saw the chief fall to the ground while foaming at the mouth.

Nami who had snuck off to steal Buggy's treasure was trying to escape when she felt the force. She looked over to see Luffy with an extremely pissed look on his face holding his now ruined hat in his hand.

Buggy could only stare at Luffy in shock. That shock was quickly replaced by anger at the fact that his men were now unconscious due to whatever this kid did. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" Buggy yelled at the pissed off teen in front of him. Luffy either didn't hear him or didn't care because he respond to him. To Buggy's horror the teen before him started to transform into a black monkey. The monkey sat his hat on the ground behind him with care before he turned around to look back at Buggy.

After seeing Luffy turn into a monkey Buggy's only thought was that he needed to end this fight soon or it would end badly for him. He used his best move which was **Chop Chop Festival** and split his body into many pieces. Luffy who was watching Buggy saw his attack coming before Buggy even made a move. He was grateful that when he was younger Shanks taught him basic Haki control. He was also glad that he had mastered Observation Haki. He had learned that he still needed a lot of work on his Armament Haki but he could use it if he was angry enough. He also learned that he had Conquerers Haki but he couldn't control it and it only came out when he got extremely angry. That rarely happened but on occasion it did.

As soon as Buggy launched his parts at Luffy, Luffy avoided each of the ones sent at him. When the last part went past him he shot forward at a extremely fast speed. In a matter of seconds he was in front of Buggy who didn't notice him until he felt something grab his head and throw him into a building nearby.

Nami who was watching this fight with interest saw Buggy's head slam into a building next to her. She looked over at him and he finally noticed her standing there next to a bag of his treasure. He was pissed. He sent some of his parts at her but stopped. Nami looked behind her and saw his face contort into one of extreme pain. She looked over to Luffy who was now back in his human form to see that he had kicked Buggy right in the testicles.

Buggy turned to look over at Luffy and then separated his lower body from his feet to keep it away from Luffy.

Nami then saw some of Buggy's parts on the ground near her so she went over to them and tied them up with a rope.

Buggy gave a shout of **Chop Chop Reassemble **and his parts returned to him... well some of them did. Buggy looked down to see he only had his head, hands, and feet. He looked to his left and saw Nami standing over a pile of his tied up parts.

"You shouldn't look away Buggy. You might not see a surprise attack coming." Luffy said to and unsuspecting Buggy. Buggy looked over at Luffy and saw that he had his arms stretched back. Luffy then hit him with **Gum Gum Bazooka **and he went flying off into the sunset. Luffy watched him as he flew away. 'Maybe I overdid it' he thought to himself when Buggy was lost from view.

* * *

Luffy walked over to his ruined hat and picked it up with a sad look on his face. He stared at it for a while and didn't notice Nami was there until she spoke up. "I can so it back up for you Luffy if you'll allow me." She said to him. He looked over at her and gave her a smile and nodded his head. He then looked over at Zoro who had woke up from his nap and was walking over to them with Luffy's swords and cloak. Luffy gladly accepted them and put them back on. He looked up when he heard a cry of panic. In front of him he saw angry villagers.

The villagers were looking at their unconscious chief who was laying on the ground foaming at the mouth. They looked up at the three teens in front of them with angry looks on there faces. "What happened here? Do you know who did this to our chief?" They asked.

Luffy looked at the villagers in front of him with his trademark grin. "I did that." He told the villagers.

Nami looked at him like he was an idiot when the villagers gave out a cry of anger and started chasing them down. As they were running Nami told Luffy to grab the two bags of treasure she had took from Buggy. He grabbed them as they made their way back to the boats they used to get to the island. They escaped down and ally with the help of Chouchou who blocked the path from the villagers. They made it to the boats only to be stopped by three pirates that were hiding in the boats waiting to attack Nami, but as soon as they saw Zoro they ran for the hills.

They got into the boats and left the island when they heard the old man thank them for everything that they did. That was when Nami noticed that one of her bags of treasure was missing and when she looked at the village she saw it on the dock. She looked at Luffy who was sitting there watching the sky when all of the sudden she grabbed him and threw him in the ocean. Zoro was watching this with one eye open and started laughing when Luffy climbed back in the boat.

"What the hell Nami?! I could have died!" He yelled at her.

"But you didn't. And you deserved it. You left half of my treasure on the island you ass!"

"The villagers needed it. How else would they rebuild their village?"

"Whatever." She said still angry at him.

Zoro just continued to laugh. "You two argue like a married couple." He said while still cracking up. Both Luffy and Nami blushed at this.

Nami looked over at Luffy and now that she got a good look at him she realized that he was quite handsome. Then a thought struck her. "If we're going to the Grand Line we'll need a ship."

"You're right we do. So where to?" Luffy asked her.

"There is an island a couple days a way that we should be able to get a ship at."

With that they set off for the island.


End file.
